A Night of Reunion
by Mommui
Summary: After our heros acquire the ship "Wuddship", Log-a-log Big Club takes them and the newly freed slaves to his shrew village. As families reunite and the group rests, Martin and Timballisto reunite themselves after many seasons of not seeing eachother. Gonff, meanwhile, prattles around the camp. (From 2018's redwall fic month)


The small shrew village bustled with activity as families reunited, once enslaved creatures found safety once more, and people rested after a laborious day. The summer night air felt good on every beast's fur, the warm breeze bristling through it. Campfires illuminated various areas, the warm light from the flames giving those sitting near comfort.  
Gleeful creatures were about enjoying the company of each other in high spirits. Shrew families once apart, now spent the joyous night under the stars with each other. Mice, shrews, and hares spent good time together, despite knowing what awaited them back in Mossflower Wood.

Gonff was in his element here, as he gallivanted around from one side of the village to the other enjoying his allies warm spirits. The mousethief would find himself talking or dancing, or both at times, grinning the whole while. Former slaves and village shrews found joy in the jolly mousethief alike, as he frolicked around with shrew children. The only places he avoided going frequently were where Martin and Timballisto were, though he couldn't help himself sometimes. He smiled as he glanced at the two of them, far off but close together by one of the fires.

"Come on! You can dance faster than that, can't you matey?"

The pair had been together since they reunited earlier that day. Martin was delighted that some part of his tribe had survived. The two mice sat enjoying the others company after the long day. Many seasons had passed since the two had last seen each other, many seasons of growing, many seasons of lost. Log-a-log Big Club walked up, setting himself down near the mice. He sighed, fatigued, before grinning at the mice, the warm firelight illuminating his face.

"I'm afraid i'm not young enough to stay on my paws all night like this lot anymore, aye Martin?" He chuckled, accepting food from a shrew cook. "Glad that friend of yours came scampering up when he did!" he took a swig from his bowl, "That Gonff seems to be have limitless energy."

"Speaking of Gonff, I haven't seen him in awhile..." He turned away from the campfire, hoping to see the mousethief about.

"Oh that boys fine! Don't worry about him now." the shrew chief responded, "He appears to be helping tire out the little ones."

Martin stood up, ignoring his friends attempt to calm him.  
"... I'm going to go check on him, Never take your eye off the Prince of Mousethieves for too long" He winked at Timballisto, before hurrying off into the night.

"...The Prince of Mousethieves?" Tim asked confused, turning look back towards the fire.

The older shrew simply nodded, smiling sagely. "Aye, young Martin is rather protective over his friend now. I remember being like that over my fellow shrews.." He looked solemn, thinking of the past. After a moment of reflection, his head rose again.

"But that's just memories now. Today's a day of reunion!"

The mouse moved closer to the shrew leader, patting the older creatures paw sympathetically.

"I've lost many I loved as well, my friend. Let us remember them happily, and know their spirits rest someplace past the misery."

Log-a-log nodded at the mouse's words, giving Timballisto a hearty pat on the back. He stiffened, unfamiliar with friendly touch.

"Aye, lads! Pick up those heads and be joyous! Today was a day of liberation and reuniting!"  
The other shrews agreed earnestly, the sadness in the air dissipating almost instantly.

Timballisto began felt himself getting caught in their cheeriness.  
"I'll need to get used to living this way, I assumed my whole life would be living chained to that oar after a point."

"You'll get used to living free once again friend, freedom fills the spirit and heals the vermins mark!" A few shrews agreed with a resounding cry. He winked at Tim, taking another drink from his bowl.

"Martins changed so much from when I knew him, It's a miracle I recognized him." The younger mouse looked down, remembering fondly. "When we were young, he would follow me around with a branch or a piece driftwood as his sword. He would ask me to teach him to use the blade I carried then. I was a season or two older than him, so I suppose he thought I was someone to admire." Timballisto turned a crimson under his fur. "Now I can say he's someone I admire."

Log-a-log grinned at him, imagining the child version of his dear friend.  
"He's a mouse many can admire. Able to wield a sword like no other beast i've seen. I traveled with him to see Boar the Fighter at Salamandastron. It's nice to see him so cheerful, along with everyone, after all we've went through. Let us not focus on hardships tonight, Timballisto. We can talk of our journey another time."

The young mouse nodded silently, the shrew wrapping his arm around his shoulder. It was more comforting to him this time.

"Besides, I think you'd rather hear it from Martin than an old shrew, Aye?" He jokingly said as Martin came running up. Chest heaving as he grinned broadly at his friends.

"Timballisto! Come on, we got to hurry!" He pulled the smaller mouse to his feet with ease, holding his paw in his own.  
"W-what's wrong, Martin?" concern was written on his face, as he was pulled along by the taller mouse.  
He chuckled, neatly picking up his friend into his arms thoughtlessly. "I want to have a chance to dance with you before the night gets too late!"  
Tim let out a sound of surprise, his feet leaving the ground.

Log-a-logs roaring laughter could be heard as the pair ran off. Some of the shrews previously at the fire now followed the pair, eager to join in on the fun.

The sounds of shrew fiddles and a familiar flute became louder as the duo drew closer to a different campfire. Sounds of paws tapping and stamping could be heard as a few creatures, both young and old, danced to the tune. Quite a few shrew babes were dancing, spurred on by the childish mousethief. Gonff's flute cut off as he saw Martin and Timballisto appear, his chubby face lighting up with delight at the spectacle. He grabbed a dibbun's paw, whirling them around in dance as they giggled at his antic. He began to sing, as he made his way to his two mice friends.

"I know a mouse so fine,  
With a grin like fine wine!  
And this upon his face he wore  
When he met his friend once more  
Upon a ship a mousethief stole  
That was renamed by a mole!  
I see that sweet grin anew  
Yet again it's because of you!  
Tim-ball-isto!"

The mousethief winked gaily as them. The little shrew continued dancing, another creature sweeping them up as their partner. Martin gently let down the Timballisto, who was laughing at the bashful look on his courier, before he swiftly attempted to catch the the cheeky singer. The large mouse flushed scarlet beneath his fur.

"Come here you cheeky blowbag!"

"Eep!" Gonff ducked under his arm, slipping around to the still laughing Timballisto. He took his paw in his own, taking the lead in a whirling dance. Together they slipped past Martin as he tried to capture the mousethief, who winked as he evaded his friend.

"Don't worry matey, I'll give him back to yah'!"

Timballisto caught his breath from laughing, chest heaving.  
"You're certainly a giddy one!"

"I'm afraid he's always like that..." Martin groaned mockingly, watching as the two pranced around him.

"Wait till Columbine hears how mean ol' Martins been bullying her beloved…"

"She'll probably agree with me!"

Gonff danced him and his companion closer, before he let go of Timballistos paws. The mouse stumbled, careening towards the surprised Martin. The two collided, managing to stay on their paws facing each other. The mousethief grinned widely, taking out his flute to join in the music again. He skipped over to Dinny as he played, both of them watching the pair.

Timballisto smiled warmly, taking the bigger mouses paws in his own to lead him. The two danced slowly, getting use to the height difference not present between the cheeky mousethief and Tim. They swayed together, neither of them used to dancing, apologizing as they stepped on each other's paws.

"Your so much taller now Martin, so many seasons flowed past us. Oof,sorry.."

"Its okay...Don't sell yourself short Tim."

"...I think Gonffs rubbed off on you."

Martin chuckled, watching his paws carefully. "I felt so light when I saw on that deck. I thought all of the tribe had passed to the Dark Forest. I still feel light hearted now..."

"I'm glad it was you who found me, I don't know much longer I would of survived."

"I'm glad I found you too…" He looked up at Tim, softly smiling.

A moment of silence sat comfortably between the two. Timballisto watched the firelight play off Martin's eyes, seeing something familiar in them.

"...Do you still want me to teach you how to use a sword?" He jokingly asked.

"...Maybe later." Martin glanced at Gonff, who just gave him a wink in return. "I worked so hard to dance with you, after all."

Tim grew flushed under his fur. They continued to sway slowly, not noticing the quicker pace of the other creatures near them. Gonff had managed to convince Dinny to dance with him, who struggled to keep up with the dexterous mouse.

"Come on Dinny! Pick up the pace, You can dance faster than that matey!"

"Burr no…'fraid oi baint able,zurr! You'm be too loively foir oi!"

"Aw,come on mate. Oi'll toich yah'" Gonff said,impersonating the quaint molespeech.

The night went on like this, creatures feasting and dancing. Gonff sang more songs, some he had to sing multiple times for the pleasure of the shrews and hares gathered. Sometimes he sang around mouthfuls of food, which impressed the younger shrews endlessly.  
Martin allowed the mousethief to dance with him, leaving Timballisto to fumble with a newly enthused Dinny. The mole wrinkled his face, tugging his snout embarrassed as Timballisto complimented his awkward dancing.  
It wasn't long after until everyone started to settle, the fires burning low. Shrew cooks served resting creatures' meals, as they relaxed after dancing. Hot fruit pies,dandelion salad, and bowls of fresh milk. The hares joined Martin and the others around a fire. Harebell and company sat near Gonff, smiling sweetly towards the two mice on the other side. They spoke softly to the mousethief.

"Those two enjoy each other's company, dont they?"

"They look so comfortable together…"

"It'd break my heart to see them apart now."

The mousethief bounced excitedly, attempting to keep his voice down. "I can't wait to tell Columbine! She's gonna be _so _delighted!"

"I can't see her being more excited than you are!"

The camp settled back with full stomachs,and a renewed hope for the morn.  
Martin and Timballisto slept side by side beneath the stars, each wrapped in a colorfully woven shrew blanket. In the night, they found themselves sharing each other's blankets. Timballisto was neatly nuzzled against Martin's body, feeling safe for the first time in many a season.


End file.
